Two Roles
by LaLunaLight
Summary: Now Decimo and his guardians (except for Lambo) begin their life as high school student. What happen when Tsuna meet a girl who claim that she is his snow guardian? Why is everyone (including Nono and Reborn) never heard that Vongola having a snow guardian? Who's actually that mysterious girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : If I own KHR, I'll continue this anime/manga until I get bored. (I never bored) ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

It came, and quickly. She found the woman laying down flat on the white ground. At first, she just stared _her_, but quickly move to beside _her_ who start shaking, she know the pain had started to set in... and it hurt...really badly... she know. The silent scream that developed in _her_ throat had already died, she already felt tears welling in her eyes. The woman tried moving _her_ hands to find they were difficult to move, having such a stiff feeling. If _she_ had tried to get up, she find that _her_ body completely paralyzed. She didn't know where the pain was coming from and what just happened to _her_ body, but what she did know was that... for sure, the time has come.

It was raining. No. It was white silent rain. Snow.

The snow was coming down in heavy sheets, making everything outside became white.

"Ar-are y-yo-you ok-okay?" ask the younger girl tremble to woman in front her.

But the woman only give her warm smile. _"I'm fine…"_

"I-I'm sor-sorry, I ca-can't help yo-you…"

_"No… it's not your fault, dear… And I'm who must say sorry to you."_

"M-me? Why?"

_"Because I… no, WE have force you to do this task. I'm sorry, and take care…"_

The group watched the woman closed her eyes forever. One of man approached the young girl who still sobbed. As he whispered to her,

_"Don't cry anymore… You've know soon or not, this will happen."_

The young girl wiped her tears and look directly at him, "I'm ready…"

* * *

The young girl woke up from her long sleep. When she opened her eyes and look around, the first thing she saw was white. Walls, ceiling, sofas, lamp, bed, everything is white. Even when she looked toward a large window, she realized that something white fell from the blue sky slowly. She stood up and walked to the window, "_Snow? How pretty…_" She opened the window with both pale hands and instantaneous fresh breeze blow into her face. She looking at the ground, trees, and everything outside was covered by thick snow, she smiled as two white rabbits were hiding in one of the benches.

When she was enjoying the scenery outside, suddenly the double door behind her opened and two men came into the room. One of the men wore masks and strange hat, and one other man wearing top hats and a black cloak around him, his face are bandaged. Both men approached the young girl who looked bit surprise to them. The masked man smiled, "We have been waiting you_…_" while the bandage man only nodded and bowed to her.

That girl run to the masked man and hugged him. She wanted say something, but she surprise because no sound came from her mouth. "Don't worry about it. You're still in the recovery phase…" whispered masked man as he stoke her hair "You'll recover in few weeks." So, the young girl only cried in silent (she is cry, but without sound).

After some minutes, the girl finally calm and the masked man bought her to another room (the bandage man only follow them in behind). The room had a cozy, little dark, but warm feeling, with cream colored walls and long white sofas surrounding a black coffee table in the middle of the room. The walls were devoid of paintings, and in their stead hung many photos. The young girl freeze for moment and pointed these photos with her finger, then look at her company. "Oh, that photo…. What about them?"

That girl took paper and pen at the table and begin write something. That masked man saw the word that the girl written _'It's them, right?'_ With this, he frowned for moment, think about something, and then smiled again. "Yeah…" As he say that, both of her company saw her expression became depression and sad. Many incidents happen when she was not there. Many incidents happen since _that day_. She knew but can't do anything. She had seen _everything_.

The bandage man, who just quiet since beginning, approached her and give a small white box to her, "I'm sure this is belong to you…" his voice is high, cold, and dark. But when he said that, the girl notice a bit concerned in his voice.

The young girl stared at box for moment before take it. _"This is…" _Her eyes became widen as she opened the box and found two her familiar things, then she looked at the bandage man with bright smile, she wrote in paper again. _'Thank you for keep this when I'm not here…' _the bandage man looked it and only nod.

"You've free now…" said masked man suddenly.

'_I'm… really… free?_' she has know, but she still disbelieve. After a long time. After waiting. After everything. She is… finally free? But… she _know _that not really true since she never escape from her _fate_.

'_Not the all, right?_' she wrote in paper.

"… I'm sorry. It's my fault. You've been caught by…"

'_No no no...'_ She quickly wrote again, '_I'm not blamed anyone… _' she took deeply sigh, _'Since beginning, it was my decision…'_

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence filled the room. That was awkward moment, the three of them have their own thought.

"Anyway, you finally here." said the masked man broke the silence. "Welcome back, My _Hime…_"

She just smiled, _'I am back…'_

**_-Continue-_**

* * *

**Tsuna : … *stares***

**LaLuna : Uh, please don't stared me like that. What's wrong?**

**Tsuna : …**

**LaLuna : If you only silent, I don't know what do you want.**

**Tsuna : …Where…**

**LaLuna : Huh?**

**Tsuna : Where's ME! Why I don't appear in this chapter?**

**LaLuna : *sweat-dropped* So you worry about that, huh?**

**Tsuna : …**

**LaLuna : Don't worry, you will appear in next chapter. *whisper* maybe…**

**Tsuna : Hey…**

**LaLuna : *ignore Tsuna* Anyway, thanks for read… ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Like I say, I don't own KHR**

**Gokudera: Che, whetever. Just start this story already, woman!**

**LaLauna : What's with that! Why you look angry!**

**Yamamoto : Ma,ma, forgive him, Luna... Hayato is angry because you didn't put Tsuna in previous chapter.**

**LaLuna : It's only beginning... Mou, okay let's start this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BAM!**

A certain brunet stood up with face… One: _Surprise _and _Confused_. Because he heard a loud sound of shoot in the morning. Two: _Warning_. Because he thought he's became target by someone. Three: _Amused_. Because when he look around, he found certain dev- *cough* tall man with fedora standing against wall with smile *cough* smirk in his face.

"REBORN! Why did have to do that every morning? If I missed dodge one inches from that, I've been dead corpse now!" shout him as he saw a hole in his pillow, if his Hyper Intuition not tell him about the warning, the bullet has planted in his head. "And what's that from? What happen if mom see you?" that brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short glared (for other it like pouted from him XD) his tutor. Yup, since the curse has been removed, Reborn and another Arcobaleno can change to their original form and baby form as much they want.

The hitman approached his student and smack his head _hard_. "OW! What that for?" yelled the brunet as he rubbed his head.

"Dame-Tsuna…" Tsuna flicked hearing that nickname, only his tutor who called him that. "If you couldn't dodge that bullet, you couldn't become Decimo… And for your question, are you forget where we are now?"

Tsuna was confused, "Eh?" then he looked around one more time again. The room was painted a beautiful shade of orange. He was sat in a chocolate-colored king-size bed with layers of blankets and pillows, all complementing the room. On one side of the bed, there were small tables with lamp and phone. In front of the bed was a coffee table matching the bed color, along with two dark orange chairs. On the opposite side of the door, there was a fairly large veranda with red-orange-colored curtains. On the other far away end of the bed, there were one long dark brown sofa, and beside it is medium bookcase with various type of book. The wardrobes and drawers in corner of room were filled with suits, shoes, everyday clothing, accessories and other things. The other small door, on the other hand, lead to bathroom. It was not his room, not his room in Namimori, Japan. But his room in...

That brunet blinked for that moment, 1… 2… 3… and then, "HHIIIEEEE… I'm really forgot that we are in Italy!" true, a few days ago he and his friends (guardians) moved to Vongola mansion in Italy.

"Quit shirking. Get ready for school." Reborn scolded him.

"School? What're you talking abou… Ouch!" the brunet didn't finish his word because his tutor smacked his head again. "HEY! Why do you always hit me?"

_'Because it's fun…' _thought the hitman evilly, but he answer "That's for your stupidly, Dame-Tsuna… Remember what Nono says a few days ago."

**~Flashback~**

"Tsunayoshi, I want to congrats you for graduate from middle school."

"Arigato, Nono… But, it's not your only reason for coming here, right?"

"Your Hyper Intuition is sharp as usual." He chuckle.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _'I don't need my Intuition for this. Who would might come from Italy only for congrats people?' _he smiled sheepish, "Tha-Thank you, grandpa…"

"Well, Tsunayoshi… Let me straight for you. I want you and your guardians attend school in Italy."

"Oh, I see." he simply reply, then… "EHHH! We're going to WHERE?"

"You'll attended Aquilia high school in Venice, Italy next week. Oh, have I ever mention you that Aquilia's mafia school?"

"HIIEEE…! Whaatt?! You're kidding… Mafia school? Italy? Next week? WHY?"

"Calm down, Tsunayoshi…" the old man only sweat dropped.

"Bu-but… grandpa. Why?"

"I want all of you to get the experience of living in Italy, yeah except those who have been in there (certain pineapple and silver-haired XD), before you took offer Vongola as Vongola tenth generation. And for more detail, you can ask your tutor..."

"Reborn?" _'It can't be...'_

"Because Reborn is the one who recommend it..."

_'I knew it!' _Tsuna was paled in his seat. _'Oh, God... What will happen to me?'_

**~end flashback~**

"So... Remember now, dame-Tsuna? I'll talk about detail of school to all of you when breakfast, we still have two hours more before school started after all…" the hitman glanced to a clock at wall that showed 06.20.

"W-what!" said Tsuna, surprise warring with confusion. "But I-I thought that...W-why'd y-you w-wake m-me u-up so ea-early th-then?"

"Because I wanted to."

At those words, the hitman disappeared. Tsuna didn't understand that man *coughdevilcough*, but then again, it would probably cost all his sanity to do so.

* * *

A girl stopped when she realize something cold touch her cheek. She narrowed her eyes and stare the white thing that falling from sky.

_"Oh-ho… It seems the sky welcomed you in here, right? But it will be trouble for people…" _She heard a chuckle.

That girl looked behind where the voice coming from and pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault! And hurry up, we don't have much time!"

_"Hai hai…"_

So, that girl and her company continue walking in street where people around them was confused because the snows suddenly fall from sky. She looked at sky too, _'Sky, huh? Will the sky really accepted me?'_

* * *

Tsuna walked in hallway, trying to remember everything in the house *cougmansioncough*. There were four floors in total in the mansion (excluding underground basemant) that they lived in. The third and fourth floors were specifically for the rooms. The set up was not to Tsuna's liking, though. Third floor occupants were Hibari, Mukuro, Ryohei and Crome. Fourth floor occupants consisted of Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and lastly himself.

As for the rest of the mansion, the second floor was more for lounging and relaxation. It even had its own snack bar and mini kitchen and guest rooms. The first floor was the one that consisted of the living room, dining room, the main kitchen, weight and training room, and the family room.

When Tsuna come to dining room for breakfast there was already tension in the air. Mukuro and Hibari were having a heated glaring match, point out their weapon to each other throat. Lambo was being extra annoying about candy to Gokudera who shout to him, while Yamamoto laughed cheerfully and tried to calm them, and Ryohei was yelling at the top of his lungs about how EXTREMELY the fight. Beside him, the only ones that were sane in the house was Chrome who quietly eating her breakfast, not care what happen in her around.

**BANG! BANG!**

In a blink of an eye, two bullets passed between Hibari and Mukuro, and between Lambo and Gokudera. The guardians shocked and quickly titled their head to person who brave enough to shoot them. They were about to kill whoever did that to them and they noticed, their boss was standing in door with dark aura.

Tsuna put his gun down and crossed his arms. _'From where/who he received that gun?'_ it was a question in their mind.

"Oh, Reborn give me this gun, of course…" He smirked, "And I still have another gun in my pocket if you want know…" said Tsuna cheerfully.

_'Did he just…'_

_'Don't tell me that he…'_

_'He really…'_

_'It can't be he is…'_

_'READ OUR MIND!'_

The guardians looked at him disbelieve as their boss only smile, "I can't read your mind, guys…"

_'He DEFINITELY CAN!'_

That's creepy and SCARY! After a few years he was teach by Reborn, his attitude more like that Spartan tutor. His dark aura, his sadism, and now he became THE MIND READER.

"So, what happen in here? Why you're _always_ so loudly at morning?" A cold voice make the guardians snapped from their thought and gulped, they didn't want their boss to kick them out of his room _again_, especially with _that _deadly aura.

"No-nothing Tsuna/Juudaime…" anwer Yamamoto and Gokudera nervously.

Tsuna stare his guardians for last time, "I see… Then if there is nothing else, let's eat!" Even though he was smiling, everyone could feel the menacing aura behind him. When the brunet sat down, all of sudden it was deathly quiet as his guardians decided to start eating and Tsuna had mentally sighed in relief that nothing had happened _yet_.

Eggs, bacon, and pancakes are served in table. Tsuna took two piece of pancake and eat them with maple syrup. He glanced out to the large window, momentarily transfixed by the silent falling snowflakes.

That was rather strange.

Yes.

Why?

Because it wasn't winter, but since they arrive in Italy a few days ago, the snow has fallen.

"…Na!"

People say it was rare phenomenon.

"…Tsuna!"

But somehow he felt something will happen in this weather.

"Dame-Tsuna!"

Finally Tsuna snap from his thought and realize all of his guardians, including his tutor who in baby form stared him. He gave them confused face, "What's wrong, Reborn? When you came here?"

"Ha ha, Tsuna. This kid has been called you many times…" said Yamamoto cheerful.

"Dame-Tsuna, what you daydreaming about?"

Tsuna pouted, yes, pouted. "I'm not daydreaming, Reborn!"

"Then what?"

"I… I just… think about snow." He looked back at window.

"Snow? What's wrong with the snow, Juudaime? Ask Gokudera as he and the other also look at window. The snow began to fall again, drifting against the windows, politely begging entrance and then falling with disappointment to the ground.

The young Decimo just let out a sigh, "I don't know, Gokudera-kun. I felt… the snow is closer, yet it far from us…"

_"The snows are only problems of weather that would disappear if you ignore them long enough."_

"What do you… Huh?" Once again, Tsuna stare the others in dining room. "Who said that?"

"Who said what, Dame-Tsuna?" asked his tutor. "No one talking just now…"

"B-bu-but _someone _just talking…"

His guardians only looked at him with strange, confuse, and worried face.

"EXTREAMLY WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU, SAWADA!"

"Kufufu, are you start crazy, Tsunayoshi?"

"Bo-bossu?"

"Hn."

"Juudaime! Are you alright?"

Tsuna just silent. Is he started crazy like Mukuro says? No, no. He pretty sure _someone_ talking to him just now. But it seems no one except him heard that. The question is _who_? And that sentence… What he/she mean by _that_?

**_-Continue-_**

* * *

**_AN_****: Ok, I must end chapter 2 like this... Next chapter maybe will bit late since I must prepare for my exams.**

**Oh by the way, thank you for review, follow and make this this story your favorites. ^_^**


End file.
